Gallus' road to Wrestlemania
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Join Gallus the griffon on his road to Wrestlemania. Where he will win the world heavyweight championship belt and the heart of a certain hippogriff. (Romance for future Gallustream) (future Gallus x Silverstream)
1. Week 1: introduction and first match

"Who says only humans can do this wrestling stuff? Griffons like me are just as capable of wrestling as anyone. I once saw this 'world heavyweight champion' belt, and it was so cool looking. I've figured that if I get that belt, i'll be able to impress Silverstream. She may be a hippogriff and i'm a griffon, but I will win her heart soon, even if I get hurt. My name is Gallus the griffon, and this is my road to wrestle-mania."

(That night on raw.)

"Good evening here on Raw, i'm Jim Ross here." Said Jim Ross.

"And he's with Micheal Cole." Micheal added.

"And it appears tonight we have a special match which is a number 1 contender match for the world heavyweight championship belt." Jim said.

"And it looks like Chris Jericho is going to take on one of our newbie's, the griffon named Gallus." Added Micheal.

"Is he a griffon?" Asked Jim.

"Yep, he said so in his introduction when he and his friends signed up for it." Answered Micheal.

"The winner will face The Miz next week for the title." Jim said.

"We now go live backstage where Maria will do an interview on Gallus." Micheal said.

(Meanwhile backstage.)

"Thank you, Micheal and Jim. I'm right here now with Gallus." Maria said. "Now, Gallus. Can you tell us your thoughts on your match tonight with Chris Jericho?"

(Maria holds the mic under Gallus beak so the viewers could here what he says.)

"Well, human lady. This 'Chris Jericho' guy seems like a very competitive contender. But that doesn't matter. I'm not try to brag or gloat or anything, but that belt is as good as mine. Oh, and this 'Mr. Mcmahon says I have to wear these straps that keep down my wings during my matches. Something about it risking 'breaking my opponents bones' and costing him money' but I have high hopes that I win." He answered.

"Way to be the gloat-y one here, bird brain." Chris Jericho said appearing out of nowhere. "But don't get your hopes up. If anything that belt is mine."

"Who you calling 'bird brain', jerk?" Gallus replied with a glare. Then started to walk away.

(Later in Gallus' locker room.)

"That 'Chris Jerkicho' thinks he can make a fool out of me? Well, how about if I either pin him quick or make him tap out, he should know not to mess with me." Gallus said to himself.

(Sandbar walks into his room.)

"Hey, man. I saw the interview." He said.

"Hey, dude. That Chris guy is gonna get what's coming to him." Gallus replied.

"Well, good luck, Gally." Sandbar said.

"Thanks, Sandy." Gallus replied.

(Gallus leaves the room.)

(A few moments later and after the bell rang...)

(Switching to transcript mode.)

Jim: "And, here we go. The number 1 contender match for the world heavyweight championship battle is underway."

Micheal: "And, it should be as entertaining as I hopped it would be."

(After a few blows.)

Chris: "That all you got, bird breath?"

Gallus: "So it's bird BREATH now, huh?"

(Gallus then strikes Chris in his stomach. Then Chris retaliates by kicking Gallus down below in the 'you know where' area. As Gallus lands on his knees in pain, Chris sees this as an opportunity to knock him down and pin him.)

"One. Two."

(Gallus was able to kick out at two. As Chris argues with the referee, Gallus was able to get up from the mat. As Chris tuned around, Gallus shot a glare at him and said: "I've had enough of you.")

(Then, Gallus flipped Chris over, turned him on his stomach, grabbed onto his left arm and left leg and began to pull on them.)

Jim: "What's he doing?"

Micheal: "That's his submission; 'the griffon grab.'

Gallus then pulled on Chris' arm and leg for six more seconds until Chris tapped out.

"Here's your winner; Gallus."

Jim: "He's done it. One of the newbies is going to fight the Miz for the world heavyweight championship."

Micheal: "I don't think Chris is too happy about that."

Jim: "Well, he's gonna have to live with it. Next week, we may see a new champion."

(End of transcript.)

Backstage, Gallus is seen walking to his locker room. Then Silverstream (unknowingly to Gallus) rushes over to him to greet him.

"Gallus! You were great out there!" She shouted hugging him.

Gallus' face started to become red from this.

"Uh, thanks Silver." He said nervously.

"I'll bet you'll be great next week at your title match next week as well." She replied.

"Thanks for what you just said, I'm sure I'll do a great job." Gallus replied still with the blush on his face.

"Well, you coming in, Gally." Silverstream asked with a giggle.

"Oh, right." Gallus said as he blushed even more and walked into his locker room with Silverstream following him.

To be continued...


	2. Week 2: barred and title bout

"Good evening, Raw. I'm Jim Ross here with Micheal Cole." Jim introduced.

"And it looks like we have a special match tonight as Gallus the griffon takes on the Miz for the world heavyweight championship." Micheal added.

"But first, Vince McMahon saw the match between Gallus and Chris Jericho and was furious about Gallus' submission hold." Jim said.

"And it seems Vince has summoned Gallus to his office for a talk about what happened." Micheal added.

(Meanwhile in Vince McMahon's office:)

Gallus walks into Vince McMahon's office closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Gallus asked as he walked to a chair.

"Yes. Sit down, boy." Vince replied.

Then, as Gallus sat down in a chair, Vince turned his chair 180 degrees to face him.

"Let's talk about your submission hold last week." Vince said to Gallus.

"What about it?" Gallus asked.

"What was it called again?" Vince asked.

"The griffon grab." Gallus explained.

"Well, this so called 'griffon grab' seems too dangerous to be a submission!" Vince said with a bit of heat in his voice.

"What do you mean, Mr. McMahon?" Gallus asked slightly nervously.

"I mean it looked like you almost snapped Chris' spine in half and ripped off his arm and leg." Vince answered.

"Sir, in my defence, it was a submission hold and he did tap out." Gallus said.

"Well, even though that is true, I'm afraid I have no choice but to bar your submission hold." Vince said.

Boos can be heard in the audience.

"You mean my submission hold is not allowed in matches anymore?" Gallus asked.

"That's right. And if you use it again, I'll see to it that the match you'd be in would be your last in WWE." Vince replied. "And to make sure it doesn't get used tonight during your title bout with the Miz, I'm making it a no-submission match. That means you can only win by pinfall and nothing else."

"I understand, sir. Don't worry, I'll see to it that I do NOT use the griffon grab on the Miz, or anyone else." Gallus replied.

"Very good. Dismissed." Vince replied as he sent Gallus out of his office.

(Later that evening on Raw:)

"The following contest is a pinfall only match and is for the WWE world heavyweight championship. Introducing the challenger, from , weighting at 50 pounds, Gallus."

"It seems earlier. Gallus' submission hold, the griffon grab has been barred by Vince McMahon." Jim said.

"Can you believe that? I mean, it's only a submission hold." Micheal added.

"And the opponent, the world heavyweight champion, from Parma Ohio, weighting at 221 pounds, the Miz."

"I gotta say, the Miz looks extra competitive tonight." Jim said.

"He sure does Jim, he IS defending his title against a griffon after all." Micheal added.

When both fighters were in the ring, the referee held up the belt to certify that it was for the title.

(ding ding ding! Switching to transcript mode.)

Jim: "And here we go, Micheal. These two are competing for the title."

Micheal: "Yep, and let's hope that Gallus doesn't need to use his griffon grab. Not that he'll be able to that is."

(The Miz rolls up Gallus into a roll-up pin.)

"One...Two..."

(Gallus kicks out a two.)

(Then, Gallus pushes the Miz into a turnbuckle, turns the Miz so Gallus' back is on the turnbuckle, climbs up it, picks up the Miz and jumps down from it with the Miz below him, making the Miz's back crash onto the mat.)

Jim: "That's Gallus' finisher move: the gliding griffon!"

(Just as Gallus is about to pin the Miz, Chris Jericho runs up to ring and climbs into it as Gallus pins the Miz. (Gallus didn't know that Chris was there.))

"One...Two.."

(When the referee was about to get to three, Chris Jericho stomped on Gallus' back. Then the ref rang the bell to result a DQ.)

"Here's your winner as a result of a disqualification, Gallus."

Micheal: "I can't believe this! Chris Jericho has interrupted and ruined the title match!"

(The Miz grabs his belt and runs off with it. Gallus is seen looking annoyed.)

(End of transcript.)

Meanwhile, Mr McMahon was watching the fight in his TV and became livid when Chris Jericho interrupted the title match.

"What the hell!? Why did Chris just do that?! I want to see him in my office!" He shouted angrily.

(A few minutes later, Chris Jericho has been summoned to Vince McMahon's office.)

"What is is, sir?" Chris asked. "I've got plans."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Vince asked angrily.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Chris asked.

"I'm talking about how you wrecked Gallus' chances of winning the world heavyweight championship, dammit!" Vince answered.

"Well, sir. He had it coming. He defeated me last week with that submission." Chris explained.

"I've barred Gallus' submission, but that doesn't give you the right to interrupt his championship match!" Vince replied. "Now, I'm giving you an ultimatum, if you disrupt his next championship match, or anyone else championship matches, I will unbarr Gallus' submission!"

To be continued...


	3. Week 3: New enemy

"And it's another perfect night for Raw. And things have been taking interesting terms in the past 2 weeks." Jim said.

"They sure have, partner. Last week, Vince McMahon barred Gallus' submission hold because he thought it was 'too dangerous.' And when Gallus fought the Miz for the World Heavyweight championship, which Chris Jericho interfered and attacked Gallus." Micheal added.

"I guess Chris was still mad about him losing to Gallus." Jim said.

"Also, after the match, Vince McMahon issued an ultimatum to Chris Jericho. If Chris interferes with one more championship match, Vince will un-barr Gallus' submission hold." Micheal added.

(Meanwhile, backstage:)

Gallus is seen in his locker room doing stretches, then his doors opens and turns around to see Edge entering Gallus' locker room.

"Who do you think you are?" Edge asked rudely.

"What are you talking about?" Gallus asked.

"I'm talking about how you think you can try to take the world heavyweight championship, which is rightfully mine!" Edge replied with heat in his voice.

"Hey, the Miz is currently champion, and it would have been me if Chris Jerkicho didn't but in and ruin the match." Gallus replied.

"Well, we're settling who is more deserving of the belt in the ring tonight." Edge said.

"Sounds like a challenge. See you in the ring." Gallus replied.

(Later that evening:)

(Ring, ring ring!)

(Switching to transcript mode.)

Jim: "And we are off. These two superstars are quite competitive with each other for the title."

Micheal: "Edge seems pretty mad at Gallus for and I quote 'try to take his championship off him' even though the Miz is the champion."

Jim: "Uh oh, Edge is ready for a spear."

(Edge tries to spear Gallus but crashes into a turnbuckle in the process.)

(Gallus runs over to the turnbuckle and sets up for the griffon glide.)

Micheal: "Oh! The griffon glide!"

(Gallus pins Edge.)

Referee: "One, Two, Three!"

Jim: "He's done it again, Gallus has emerged victorious."

Micheal: "If he keeps this up, he should win the title just fine."

(Edge grabs a mic.)

Edge: "That win was a fluke! I should have won! I deserve the belt more than he does!"

(Gallus is seen rubbing his fist under his eye.)

Edge: "You know what, Gallus? You suck! You don't deserve to be champ!"

(Vince McMahon enters the area with a mic.)

Vince: "Hold it right there! Just because you lost, doesn't mean you have to be such a sore loser!"

Edge: "But sir, he doesn't deserve to win! Nor to win the championship!"

Vince: "I beg to differ! Because of your sore loser-ness, I'm giving Gallus a title shot next week against the Miz, in a Ladder match!"

(The crowd cheers while Gallus sticks out his tongue at Edge.)

(Vince McMahon theme plays.)

Jim: "What a match that's going to be!"

Micheal: "There's gonna be a lot of flying fists next week on raw!"

(Later, backstage.)

Smolder; "Hey, Gallus! Saw the match. You were great!"

Gallus: "Thanks, Smolder. And it looks like I got another title bout next week."

Smolder: "Yeah! You'll show that Miz who's boss."

Gallus: "Yeah, you're right. The Miz won't know what'll hit him."

Smolder: "All right! Now, let's go in your locker room, the others are waiting."

Gallus: "OK, let's go."

(Meanwhile:)

Edge: "I can't believe this! That Gallus is such a jerk."

Chris: "Hey, Edge! You having problems with that griffon?"

Edge: "Yeah, he thinks he deserves the belt more that me!"

Miz: "So, that griffon thinks he can steal my belt huh?"

Chris: "Hey, I know what we can do next week before the match."

Edge: "What is it?"

(Chris whispers plan to Edge and the Miz.)

Miz: "Yeah! Let's do that!"

To be continued...


	4. Week 4a: Secrets and called to office

Jim: "And it's another good evening on Raw."

Micheal: "And it's gonna be an exciting evening too."

Jim: "That's right, Micheal. Because Gallus the griffon takes on the Miz for the world heavyweight championship in a ladder match."

Micheal: "And I don't think Edge and Chris Jericho are too happy about this."

In Gallus' locker room. Edge, Chris Jericho and the Miz are seen sneaking in snooping around Gallus' properties. While Gallus and the other students were at vending machines looking for snacks, the Miz, Chris Jericho and Edge are looking around for something. Eventually, they found what they were looking for; Gallus' diary. Once they found, they covered their tracks and left the locker room to the arena.

(Moments later.)

Edge: "Attention everyone, we come with something you would want to hear."

Chris: "We come with Gallus' diary."

The audience booed at Edge, Chris and the Miz for stealing Gallus' diary. Unfortunately, Gallus was too distracted to notice they had his diary!

The Miz, "Aw, shut up! It doesn't matter if you cheer or boo, we're reading it anyway!"

The Miz uses the lock's key to unlock the lock, opens the diary and begins to read.

The Miz: "Dear diary, I got a hug from Silverstream tonight. Man, she's so soft, I wish I could be with her in the foreseeable future."

The audience boos at them, but the Miz continues to read.

The Miz: "Dear diary, I just don't know how I can hide my feelings from Silverstream much longer. I tried to tell her last week but got to nervous."

As the audience boos at them even more, Vince McMahon enters the area with a mic. And he is not happy!

Vince: "EDGE! CHRIS! MIZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?!"

The three were surprised and shocked at Mr. McMahon's unexpected show-up.

Vince: "Are you reading Gallus' diary?!"

Edge tried to come up with a lie to save his and the others' skins.

Edge: "Um, no sir! We would never stoop that low."

Vince: "Oh, really? Then, how come it says 'Gallus' diary' on the front cover?"

Chris: "Uh, because it's just a false cover?"

Vince: "LIES! I saw it myself and heard you say that was Gallus' diary!"

The Miz: "Uh, did we say his diary? We mean't to say his 'WWE journal' he writes his WWE progress."

Vince: "STOP LYING! Now I wanna hear which one you planned this, or all three of you are fired!"

Just then, Santino Marella's theme plays, and he enters the area with another mic.

Santino: "Mr. McMahon, sir. Chris Jericho planned it! Because last week, while I was getting some pizza, I heard them talking and I heard what Chris planned!"

Vince: "Thank you, Santino."

Then, he turned to the three in the ring with a face full of anger.

Vince: "Chris. My office. Now! You two as well Miz and Edge. The ladder match is cancelled for reasons that will soon be perfectly clear."

(Later, in Vince McMahon's office.)

Vince: "I can't believe what you three have done! I never thought even you three would stoop this low!"

Chris: "But, sir-"

Vince: "But nothing! A diary is suppose to be a journal containing all you deepest secrets, dammit! And you three have shared his secrets with the fans! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Gallus wants to leave WWE. If he does, you three will be leaving with him! For what you three have done, from this moment forth, Gallus' submission hold is hereby un-barred! Now, Gallus is free to use his submission hold in matches again!"

The three secret sharers were totally shocked with what Vince had just said.

Edge: "You can't do that!"

The Miz: "Yeah, that's unfair!"

Vince: "I can, and I am! And it's totally fair! You three have shared his secrets now you must pay!"

Then Gallus and Sandbar walk into his office with Santino following.

Gallus: "Yes? You called for us?"

Vince: "Yes I did, boy. I thought you'd want this back."

Then, to Gallus' surprise, Vince handed Gallus his diary.

Gallus: "My diary? What was it doing out of my locker room?"

Vince: "Well, Edge, Chris and the Miz thought it'd be a good idea to read your diary out loud to the entire audience."

What Vince had just said what they'd done stunned Gallus. He just stood there with a blank expression and a twitching eye.

Gallus: "They. Did. What?"

Vince: "Don't worry, boy. I'll deal with those three. Starting with the Miz."

Then, Vince walked over to the Miz and put his hand on the championship belt.

Vince: "Miz, you are hereby stripped of the world championship title!"

After Vince's announcement, Vince (to the Miz's horror) snatched the belt from the Miz's waist.

The Miz: "WHAT?! NO!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'M THE MIZ!"

Vince: "Your also a diary reader who doesn't deserve a championship belt!"

Then, Vince walked over to Gallus holding the belt.

Vince: "Gallus, i'm sorry they read out your diary to the fans, and Chris DID interfere with your title match 2 weeks ago when you were about to win. So, here's you reward. The world heavyweight championship."

Vince handed the belt to Gallus.

Gallus: "Wow! Thank you, sir."

Vince: "No problem, boy."

Sandbar: Congrats, man. You earned it."

Santino: "Yeah. You deserved it."

Edge, Chris and Miz were all shocked and angry that Vince gave the belt to Gallus.

Edge: "WHAT?!"

Chris: "NO!?"

Miz: "Sir, you can't give it to him! He didn't earn it."

Vince: "I beg to differ! You three have brought this on yourselves! What's more. Tonight there is going to be a three-on-three tornado tag match between Gallus, Sandbar and Santino vs Edge, Chris Jericho and the Miz. And after that match, you three are going to be suspended from participating in any and all WWE matches for three weeks"

Miz: "But, we'll miss the royal rumble."

Vince: "Well, you should of thought about that before you read out load his diary. Gallus, Sandbar and Santino may leave to get ready for tonight."

Then the three who were mentioned left. Before he left, Gallus looked back at the Miz, Chris and Edge, gave them the finger, then turned around and left.

Vince: "As for you three, after this match I don't wanna see any of you in the ring untill your suspension is over which is on week seven! Now get out of my sight!"

Vince pointed at the door instructing the other 3 to leave.

To be continued...


	5. Week 4b: The match and consequences for

Later, both Sandbar and Gallus were walking down the hall to Gallus' locker room.

Sandbar: "Man, I can't believe those three would stoop so low to read out you diary."

Gallus: "Yeah, but it was nice of Mr. McMahon to give me this title belt."

Sandbar: "True, that belt is cool. But can't you only win that belt on Smackdown?

Gallus: "Oh, yeah. I'll have to talk to Mr. McMahon about that."

Just then, their friend Yona the Yak ran up to them.

Yona: "Hi, friends. Yak found out what happened. Them bad humans!"

Sandbar: "Whoa, you said it, Yona."

Gallus: "In the words of professor Applejack's brother, eeyup. But this Santino Marella was nice enough to notify Mr. McMahon about who's idea it was to take my diary. I hope they didn't read too much."

Yona: "Yes, Santino nice human."

As they were still talking, Edge walked up to them. When the 3 students noticed him, they shot glares at him.

Sandbar: "Oh, it's you."

Yona: "What mean human want?"

Gallus: "Haven't you done enough torture to me already?"

Edge: "Whoa, hold on their, guys. I just wanted to apologise for what I did."

Gallus: "Huh?"

Edge: "Yeah, I wanted that title, but Mr. McMahon is right. A diary is suppose to be a very personal journal that wasn't for my eyes, Chris' eyes nor the Miz's eyes. And it wasn't for the spectator's ears, either. I'm sorry, Gallus."

Sandbar: "Are you truly sorry."

Edge: "Yeah. I went too far, there. You earned that belt, Gallus. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure this 'Silverstream' will soon feel the same way about you than you do to her."

Gallus: "Thanks, Edge. Tell you what, after the match, I'll request Mr. McMahon to take off your suspension so you can participate in the royal rumble and that nay Chris Jerkicho and the Wiz could be suspended and miss it."

Edge: "Thanks, Gallus. So, are we cool?"

Gallus: "Yeah, so I'll see you around, Edge."

Edge: "You too, Gallus."

(Later in the arena)

Santino Marella was to first to approach the ring.

Announcer: "The following 3-on-3 tornado match is scheduled for one fall. On the way to the ring, now resigning in Parison, New Jersey, Weighing at 227 pounds, Santino Marella."

Jim: "It appears that Edge made amends to Gallus backstage."

Micheal: "How will that effect the match?"

Jim: "I guess we'll find out in the match."

(Later, after all wrestlers were in the ring.)

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Jim: "And the match is underway."

Micheal: "Its gonna be extra explosive after some 'words' were said earlier tonight."

The match was going on for quite a while. Santino was mainly going after Edge, Sandbar was after the Miz and Gallus was after Chris Jericho (because it was Chris' idea to read Gallus' diary.) After at least 25 minutes, the match was stilling until The Miz was in the ring being restrained by the arms by Sandbar and Gallus and Chris was being restrained by Edge. While the Miz was being restrained by both his arms, Santino was setting up for his finisher: the cobra strike.'

Chris: "Edge! What are you doing?!"

Edge: "Making things right."

Santino: "COBRA!"

As he yelled out 'cobra', Santino rammed his snake puppet covered hand into the Miz's eye, after which Gallus and Sandbar let go of his arms and the Miz fell to the floor. As the Miz fell to the floor, Santino pinned him.

"One, Two, Three!"

Ring! Ring! Ring

Announcer: "Here are your winners; Santino Marella, Sandbar, and Gallus!"

Jim: "Talk about a turn of events."

Micheal: "I wasn't expecting Edge to actually turn on his partners."

Edge climbed into the ring and shook hands with Santino, Sandbar and Gallus in turn.

(Later backstage)

Gallus was walking to his locker room holding his world heavyweight championship belt. As he was about to open the door, Silverstream came out of nowhere and pulled him into a surprise hug.

Silverstream: "Hi, Gallus. I heard about what happened earlier with your diary. Sorry to hear about that. They didn't tell me about what they said. Also, I heard Edge apologised. Is that true?"

Gallus: "Yeah, and I told Mr. McMahon about that and requested Mr. McMahon to lift his suspension, which he agreed to. He also told me after his suspension, Chris is going to face the Undertaker and his brother, Kane in an elimination hardcore handicap match."

Silverstream: "Hey, I know what would cheer you up."

Gallus: "What's that?"

Silverstream than turned into her seapony formed and kissed him first on his beak, then on both his cheeks. When she was done, his face was blushing scarlet red and was making a funny happy face.

Silverstream: "I hope that cheered you up. See you inside."

Then, she walked into his locker room. Shortly afterwards, Gallus fell to the floor and got up 30 seconds later, then walked into his locker room.

To be continued...


	6. Week 5: Royal Rumble

It is the night of Royal Rumble where in the main event 30 wrestlers will compete in a contest where you must eliminate all your opponents until you are the last one remaining. It starts off with two superstars, others will enter the match on the number they drew. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the arena floor. The last wrestler remaining will win and proceed to the main event of Wrestlemania.

Jim: "Hello and welcome to the Royal Rumble."

Micheal: "Its gonna be a big night, JR. And I don't think we're gonna see hide nor hair of Chris Jericho and/or the Miz.

Jim: "That's right, Micheal. They deserved it for what happened last week. Also, this is Gallus' last match before he jumps to Smackdown."

Micheal: "But, who will win the Royal Rumble tonight?

Meanwhile backstage. Maria was spinning the ball dropper like at a bingo game and Gallus was about to get his number.

Maria: "Please choose a ball to get your place in the Royal Rumble match.

A ball fell out and Gallus got the number 10.

Gallus: "10 huh? Oh well. It beats getting 1 and 2.

Edge walks up from behind Gallus.

Edge: "Hey, Gallus. I got 19 what number did you get?

Gallus: "I got 10. And I think Sandbar got 7."

Edge: "Oh, and after the Royal Rumble, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office. He's got a surprise for you. Well, good luck, Gallus."

Gallus: "You too, Edge."

Later I'm the Royal Rumble match, 4 superstars were in the ring consisting of Mr. Kennedy, MVP, Shawn Michaels and Sandbar. Then, it was time for Gallus to enter, as he walked up the ramp to the ring he saw MVP and Mr. Kennedy eliminate Sandbar.

Sandbar: "You got this, Gallus."

Gallus: "Thanks, Sandbar."

Later, after the 18th superstar was in the ring. It was only Gallus, Matt hardy, Mark Henry, Shawn Michaels and the Big Show left. That is until Edge enters the ring. Which after a few minutes, he did and was able to eliminate Matt and Shawn. And later after a few minutes the final 6 wrestlers in the ring were Gallus, Edge, John Morrison, Jeff Hardy, Triple H and John Cena.

Gallus: (breathing heavily) "How long is this gonna last for?"

Soon it was down to the final 4; Gallus, Edge, Triple H and John Cena. Each pointed at the Wrestlemania logo and then to themselves, certifying that they will be the one to go to Wrestlemania. Later it was down to only Gallus and Edge. They respectfully shook hands and after a few seconds, Gallus won the Royal Rumble.

Announcer: "Here's your winner; Gallus."

Jim: "What a Royal Rumble this was.

Micheal: "It sure was Jim. I'm sure Smackdown will welcome Gallus with open arms."

Gallus walks over to the announce table, grabs a mic and gets back into the the ring.

Gallus: "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone of you in the audience for all the support you gave me. It wasn't easy but I made it. And I want to say that it's gonna be a big night at Wrestlemania because..."

Before Gallus could finish his sentence, the entire arena went dark. When the lights came back on, 2 disguised humans wearing masks were in the ring. One was holding a sledgehammer and the other was holding a steel chair. Before Gallus could do anything, they both attacked him then ran out of the ring.

Jim: "What in the hell was that?!"

Micheal: "Who were those guys?!"

Jim: "I don't know, Micheal. But I hope he's okay.

Micheal: "Me too, JR."

Later backstage, Gallus was walking in Mr. McMahon's office while holding onto his stomach.

Gallus: (Grogily) "Yes, sir. You wanted to see me?"

Vince McMahon: "Yes, boy. Have a seat."

Gallus did as Mr. McMahon instructed.

Vince McMahon: "Now, before I say what I wanted to tell you at first, let me just say that I was surprised when those two masked thugs attacked you. When I find out who they were, there's gonna be hell for them to pay! There's gonna be an investigation for that. Now, what I wanted to say to you first is that since your jumping to Smackdown, and Smackdown needed a new GM, I've took the liberty of hiring someone you know to become the new GM of Smackdown."

Gallus: "Who exactly?"

Just then, Silverstream walked into Mr. McMahon's office, wearing a Smackdown uniform.

Silverstream: "Hi, Mr. McMahon. Thanks for making me Smackdown GM."

Gallus jaw dropped.

Vince McMahon: "Gallus, meet Smackdown's new general manager; Silverstream.

Silverstream: "Hey, Gallus. Mr. McMahon gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I'm your new GM."

Silverstream then wrapped Gallus in a hug which made him blush bright red.

Vince McMahon: "Yep, I've still got it."

To be continued...


	7. Week 6: New start on Smackdown and tag t

It was the beginning of the late night Smackdown show with its two hosts, Jonathan Coachman and Jerry 'the king' lawler.

John: "Hello everybody. And welcome to late-night Smackdown. I'm your host: Jonathan Coachman."

Jerry: And he's here with Jerry 'the king' lawler. And we have big updates here. Not only do we have a new general manager, but a new superstar from Raw as well.

John: Yes. His name is Gallus, and things haven't been working well with him when he was on Raw.

Jerry: But that might change now that he's a Smackdown superstar.

(Meanwhile)

Gallus was in Silverstream's new office.

Silverstream: Well Gallus, now that you're on Smackdown and I'm your new GM, what match would you like to have?

Gallus: Well, I haven't really had a title match since I got the belt from Mr. McMahon. So how about I have a title match against someone.

Silverstream: Okay, who should you face?

Gallus: Hmm, I haven't really thought about that.

Silverstream: Hey, instead of a title match, how about a tag team match? I could pair you up with this wrestler named Jeff Hardy.

Gallus: Sure. But what about our opponents?

Silverstream: Maybe I could put you against Mr. Kennedy and the Big Show.

Gallus: Uhh, okay. But this IS my first match on Smackdown.

Silverstream: Tell you what. If it'll make you feel better and less nervous, I'll be your guest referee.

Gallus: R-really?

Silverstream: Of course, I AM Smackdown's GM after all.

Gallus: Well, sure. If it'll make you happy.

Silverstream wrappes Gallus in a hug which causes him to blush bright red.

Silverstream: Thanks, Gally.

Gallus: Uh, no problem.

She pulls away from him to see him still blushing.

Silverstream: Hee hee, are you blushing?

Gallus: Silvers, p-please don't.

(Later that evening)

Ring! Ring! Ring!

John: And it's time for the tag team match.

Jerry: And it seems to be the first match on Smackdown for Gallus.

The match was going on for quite a while. Until at one point, the Big Show ran into the ring while Gallus was pinning Mr. Kennedy. After breaking up the pin, he took Gallus out of the ring and choke slammed him through an announce table.

John: Oh. My. Goodness!

Jerry: I can't believe this! Someone stop this match!

Big Show then dragged Gallus over to the security barrier, and was about to choke slam him onto it. And he would have done too if Jeff Hardy hadn't hit Big Show with a steel chair. (And he was allowed since it was a no DQ match.) Now that the Big Show was out of the way, Gallus could pin Mr. Kennedy. Gallus had to pin Mr. Kennedy with a sore back from being slammed through an announce table.

1, 2, 3!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Jeff had to help up Gallus due to his back still hurting from the chokeslam.

(Later backstage.)

Gallus was seen sitting in Silverstream's office with a sore back.

Silverstream: Is your back okay?

Gallus: It still hurts. I just need a back massage and I should be fine.

Silverstream: Let me help you with that.

She then layer Gallus on his stomach on her desk and began rubbing his back.

Gallus: What are you- ah, yeah, that's nice.

Silverstream: I take it your enjoying this?

Gallus: Yep.

A few minutes later. Gallus' back was feeling much better.

Silverstream: Feeling better now?

Gallus: Yeah, thanks.

He then leaned in and kissed her muzzle. Only to cover his beak with his hands in shock over what he did.

Gallus: Ohmygosh! SilverstreamIamsosorry! Ididn'tknowwhatIwasdoinguntillIrealized!

He look at her blushing face which started out as shock then turned into a smile.

Gallus: Silverstream? Are you alright? Silver- Mmph!

He would of been able to finish his sentence if she didn't cover his beak with her's. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds after which she pulled away from him.

Silverstream: What? You kissed me. It's only fair if I returned it.

She then caressed his chin in a teasing manner then walked off somewhere. After a few seconds of standing he fell to the floor.

To be continued...


	8. Week 7: return of the Miz

It was another evening and it's time for another Smackdown show.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to late night Smackdown. I'm your host, Jonathan Coachman." John introduced."

"And he's here with Jerry 'the king' Lawler. And tonight's Smackdown matches are garunteed to be awesome." Jerry added.

"Maybe so, but unfortunately. Chris Jericho and The Miz are no longer suspended." Jonathan stated.

"They might be out for revenge." Jerry said. "But if you ask me, they deserved to be suspended for reading Gallus' diary."

"Let's hope Gallus doesn't let that interfere with his championship match tonight." Jonathan said.

Meanwhile backstage. Gallus was chatting with his friend Ocellus when Edge approached them to let Gallus know of the bad news.

"Gallus, I'm glad I found you." He said. "I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" Gallus asked nervously.

"Chris and the Miz are not suspended anymore. And they are probability out for revenge on both of us."

"Oh no!" Occelus said. "I hope they don't do anything bad."

"I'll put up with anything they throw at me." Gallus said confidently. "Thanks for telling me about this, Edge. But I've got to get to the match. See you later."

Gallus then walked off to the match.

"Who are you again?" Occelus asked Edge.

Later that evening. The match was Gallus was defending his championship belt against R-Truth.

"The following contest is for the world heavyweight championship. And introducing the challenger, from North Carolina, weighting at 220 pounds, R-Truth."

R-Truth approached the ring while. Gallus was already in the ring. R-Truth was doing his enterance rap.

"People over there, wassup? I'm battlin' a griffon so let's say wassup. Wassup? Wassup? Wassup? Wassup?"

"Wassup! Wassup! Wassup! Wassup!" The crowed chanted.

Later, both competitors were in the ring.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"And here we go, the match is underway." John announced.

"And it's gonna be an..." Jerry said but was interrupted by a mysterious but familiar voice.

"Stop the match!"

Everyone turned to the jumbotron where the Miz was seen on it.

"Gallus, you took something that belonged to me. MY world heavyweight championship. So now, I took something that belongs to YOU. Or rather, someONE."

The Miz then stepped to one side revealing Silverstream tied to a chair with her beak covered shut.

"Care to trade, bird brain." Miz asked. "Your, no MY title for her! Meet me backstage if you've made your decision."

"I can't believe this!" John exclaimed.

"A hostage situation on Smackdown!" Jerry added. "And that's the general manager, too!"

Just then, Vince McMahon's theme was playing and he was doing his walk towards the ring. Once he was inside, he got a mic from the referee.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Gallus and R-Truth then explained to him what they saw.

"He did what?! There's gonna be hell to pay for him! I'll let her decide his fate." He said angrily.

Later, the three were at the room where the Miz was keeping Silverstream hostage.

"Ah, Gallus." Miz said. "Did you come to return my belt?"

"No, I come with someone who wants a word with you." Gallus replied.

"Right! Where the hell is the Miz?!" Vince McMahon asked angrily.

The Miz was utterly shocked at finding out who else was there.

"Oh, crap." He said.

"Miz! What the hell are you doing?! Untie her this instant!" Vince commanded.

The Miz did what Mr. McMahon commanded. After untying her, Silverstream rushed over to Gallus and embraced him.

"You're in big trouble, Miz!" Vince said coldly.

"He's right, Miz. You ARE in big trouble." Silverstream agreed. "Tonight, you're gonna face Big Daddy V, the Big Show and the Great Khali in a handicap match."

After hearring her announcement, the Miz fell onto his knees.

"Oh, and also. At no way out, you and Chris Jericho are gonna face Gallus, Sandbar and a special opponent; the Boogeyman!" She added.

Cheers could be heard throughout the entire auditorium.

The match between the Miz against the three giants didn't really last long. The three won after a few minutes.

To be continued...


	9. Week 8: Awesome-Land

It was time for another evening showing of Smackdown with its hosts; Jonathan Coachman and Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"Good evening, folks." John introduced. "It's time for another showing of Smackdown."

"Last week," Said Jerry. "There was suppose to be a world heavyweight championship match between Gallus and R-Truth, but it was interrupted by a hostage situation where Smackdown's general manager, Silverstream was the hostage, and the Miz was the hostage taker."

"It was a crazy time last week." John said. "Let's hope this week is better."

Later that evening, Chris Jericho and the Miz were in the ring where both were holding microphones and the Miz was holding a flag that said: 'Awesome-land'.

"Hello all. I am the Miz and I'm here with an announcement. I now claim this ring, and this brand to be known as: Awesome-Land!" He stated.

Then, the Miz went over to a turnbuckle and placed the flag on it.

"I am now the president of Awesome-Land. You will all now call me; president Miz."

"And I'm the vice-president. Now, you idiots will all address me as; vice-president Chris Jericho."

Boos could be heard throughout the entire auditorium.

"Oh, shut up!" The Miz ordered. "Anyone who dares to boo me and vice-president Chris Jericho will be tried as treason!"

"Yeah! So, keep your stupid mouths shut!" Chris added.

Meanwhile backstage, Gallus and his friends were watching what was happening.

"What the? Awesome-Land?" Gallus said. "What kind of games is the Miz playing this time?"

"Yak have bad feeling!" Yona exclaimed. "Chris and Miz are bad humans!"

"I know right?" Smolder agreed. "What a pair of jerks!"

Just then, Chris Jericho walked into the room.

"Hey, pests." He rudely greeted.

"What do you want, Chris Jerk-icho?" Asked Sandbar.

"First of all, its vice-president Chris Jericho to you. And second, Gallus has a handicap match against me and president Miz tonight. But since he's gonna be fighting on Awesome-Land grounds, he's gonna have to fight by Awesome-Land rules." Chris stated who then passed an envelope to Gallus. "Here."

Gallus opened the envelope and began to read the rules.

Rule 1) Non-AwesomeLand fighters need a 6-count pin on the AwesomeLand residents. They only need a 3 on non-residents.

Rule 2) This mainly applies to Gallus. Non-AwesomeLanders can only use 1 submission hold in battle. The AwesomeLanders can use unlimited Submissions.

Rule 3) The people of AwesomeLand are allowed to use weapons against non-AwesomeLanders. If a non-resident uses a weapon against them, they will be disqualified.

"Is that all the rules?" Gallus asked.

"Yes. Now give it here." Chris ordered. "I need to show those rules to the others. Oh. And by the way, if either me or the Miz pin or make you tap, we take your championship belt."

Later that evening, the handicap match was underway.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The handicap match was hard (mainly for Gallus because of the rules.) Eventually. Gallus tapped Chris to a turnbuckle and used his Griffon Grab on the Miz. After a few seconds, the Miz tapped out because Chris wasn't able to help him.

"That was an exciting match." John said.

"Who would of though Gallus was able to survive." Jerry said.

Just then, Chris and Miz started attacking Gallus with weapons.

"Whoa, somebody should stop them!" Jerry exclaimed.

Then, to John's and Jerry's surprise, the Miz ran over, grabbed the world heavyweight championship belt and ran off with it.

"Hey! Where's President Miz going with the title?" John asked.

"He's stolen it!" Jerry exclaimed.

To be continued...


	10. Week 9: Tornado Tag match

It started. The next showing of WWE's other brand besides Raw and ECW; Smackdown.

"Welcome to Smackdown, ladies and gentlemen." John greeted. "I'm Jonathan Coachman."

"And I'm Jerry 'the king' Lawler." Jerry introduced. "Last week, Smackdown's ring had become property of a new land; Awesome-Land. Feature it's president: the Miz."

"And it's vice-president: Chris Jericho." Jonathan added. "Not to mention, the Miz has stolen Gallus' championship belt and claimed it as his own. Now tonight's main event is Gallus and Edge are taking on the two leaders of Awesome-Land."

Meanwhile backstage, Gallus and his friends were chilling out in his locker room. But then, Gallus noticed his phone had two new voicemails. One was from Edge and the other was from Chris Jericho. First, Gallus checked Edge's voicemail.

"Gallus, I know we are at a disadvantage in the match tonight. But, we can still overcome the rules like you did last week. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get you title back from that theif."

Then, Gallus check the voice mail from Chris Jericho.

"Listen birdbrain, you think you and that traitor Edge have a chance? You got lucky last week, but this week won't be so easy for either of you. Oh, and that belt is in good hands by president Miz! Don't ever try to get it back!"

"I still can't believe they would do something so cruel as to steal your title." Said an upset Ocellus.

"Yeah, what's their problem?" Asked a livid Smolder. "They had no right to take your belt!"

"Do you want me to deal with them, Gallus?" Asked Silverstream. "I am Smackdown's general manager after all."

"It's fine, Silverstream." Gallus said. " no offence but, if you try anything, it'll just make it worse."

"I haven't taken any offence from that." Silverstream answered.

"Say, I know how to get back at the Miz if I beat him at Wrestlemania. But, I'm gonna need you to be in on it, Yona." Gallus stated.

"What yak need to do?" Yona asked.

Gallus then whispered what he wanted Yona to do if he beat the Miz at Wrestlemania.

"What!" Yona exclaimed stepping back. "Why yak do that?"

"Because he wouldn't want to do that which would make it more humiliating for him." Gallus answered.

"Oh, ok. Yak will do it if it means teaching mean human lesson." Yona agreed.

"What?" Sandbar asked. "What did she agree to do?"

Gallus then told the others his intentions. After hearing what he had planned, they burst out laughing.

"No way! Really?" Asked Smolder.

"That would be funny." Said a giggling Ocellus.

"Do you think he'll actually do it?" Silverstream asked after giggling.

"Probabily not. So, Yona, on the night of Wrestlemania, I suggest eating food that gives you stinky breath." Answered Gallus. "Anyways. I've gotta get to the match. Edge is waiting for me."

"Ok, good luck." Said Sandbar. "Also, I'm gonna have a talk with 'President Miz' after your match."

Later that evening, all four competitors were in the ring. Since it was still Awesome-Land property (according to the Miz) Gallus and Edge had to fight by Awesome-Land rules. (Go see the previous chapter to see the rules in case you don't know them.)

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"And the tornado tag match is underway." Announced Jonathan.

"And it seems like an unfair battle due to the 'Awesome-Land' rules Chris and the Miz have set up." Jerry added.

One point in the match, 'vice-president' Chris Jericho was using the walls of Jericho on Edge. But was interrupted by a clothesline from Gallus. Then, Gallus stood on Chris' back for the griffon grab. 'President' Miz tried to stop him, but ended up getting Speared by Edge. After a few seconds of the griffon grab, Chris tapped out.

"Here're your winners; Gallus and Edge."

"Talk about a turn of events." Said Jonathan.

"Karma had really bit Chris and the Miz this time." Jerry added. "Irony at its best."

"Let's see how the handicap match will go at No Way Out." John said.

"Folks, you just can't miss No Way Out." Said Jerry.

To be continued...


	11. Week 10: No Way Out

It was that evening on WWE. The evening known as No Way Out. No Way Out is a special WWE show that famously features a match known as an 'elimination chamber' match. But one of the matches for this No Way Out is a tag on trio handicap match featuring vice-president Chris Jericho and president-Miz, against Gallus, Sandbar and the Boogeyman.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the special pay-per-view of No Way Out." Jonathan introduced.

"And tonight's matches are bound to be fantastic." Jerry added. "Especially the handicap match."

"A few weeks back, there was a hostage situation where Smackdown's general manager Silverstream was the hostage." Jonathan said.

"Not to mention, the 'president of Awesome-Land' the Miz was the captor." Added Jerry.

"And, there has been an announcement that next week, Gallus and 'president' Miz will be signing contracts for their singles match at Wrestlemania." John stated.

"I wonder what kind of match it would be." Jerry said.

Lask week backstage, Sandbar was confronting the Miz for stealing Gallus' world heavyweight championship title.

"Why'd you take his belt, Miz?" He asked furiously.

"Because I am rightfully the world heavyweight champion! Not that pathetic birdbrain you call a friend." The Miz replied coldly.

"Look, if you wanted a world heavyweight championship belt so much, you could of just bought one." Sandbar pointed out. "You could've like went to a toy store or just ordered one online."

"I don't need a fake belt, when I've got the original one." Said the Miz.

"If you want to prove your worth for the title, why don't you defend it against Gallus at Wrestlemania?" Sandbar offered.

"That's what I was planning to do, stupid!" The Miz replied as he walked off.

Now in the present backstage, Gallus was looking for The Boogeyman, who was putting worms on a hot-dog.

"Boogeyman! I'm glad I found you." Gallus said. "I was wondering after the match, if we win, maybe you could..."

Gallus then whispered to the Boogeyman what he wanted him to do.

"Think you could do that?" Gallus asked.

The Boogeyman looked Gallus straight in the eyes and nodded his head.

"Good." Gallus said. "Because it would be funny."

Later, it was the last match before the main event, which was elimination chamber featuring Shelton Benjamin, Kane, Edge, Mark Henry, Batista and John Morrison. And the last match before the main event was the tag on trio handicap match. But once again, the three had to fight by Awesome-Land rules.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Finally, the match was underway. There were plenty of cheers and boos. (Boos because the Awesome-Landers landed attacks on the three.) Each time there was an attempted pin or submission, it was interrupted by a teammate. Until eventually, (there was nothing in the rules against this) Gallus tapped the Miz onto the ring with his shoulders down and Chris to a turnbuckle. Then, went to pin the Miz.

1, 2, 3!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"What a victory for the three!" John said.

"It was quite an entertaining match if I do say so myself." Jerry added.

Just then, Boogeyman un-tapped Chris and th Miz and put them in between him. Then, reached into his bag and took out two handfuls of worms and shoved the worms into their mouths!

"Whoa!" John exclaimed.

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Jerry added.

Then, Boogeyman proceeded to grab a mic and went over to The Miz.

"I'm the Boogeyman! And I'm coming to get you, president Miz!" He said.

"Wow, what a match this has been." Said John.

"I wonder what next week will be like for this rivalry." Said Jerry.

(Oh, and in case your wondering, Edge won the elimination chamber.)

To be continued...


	12. Week 11: Contract signing

The next Smackdown Show after No Way Out was on. And tonight, Gallus and the Miz will be discussing their Wrestlemania match and signing their Wrestlemania match contracts.

"Good evening to all, and welcome to late-night Smackdown live." Jonathan introduced.

"And tonight's gonna be anticipation-filled as Gallus and 'president' Miz are planning their Wrestlemania match." Jerry added. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Jerry." Said John. "I predict it's gonna be a falls count anywhere or ladder match."

"Well, I think it's either a hardcore or tables match." Said Jerry.

"Whatever their match is going to be, I'm sure it'll be awesome." Said Jonathan.

Later, 'president' Miz and Gallus were sitting st a conveniently place table that was in the ring. Mr. McMahon was at the other side of the table watching them discuss their title match at the grand-daddy of all sports entertainment; Wrestlemania.

"All right, boys." Stated Vince McMahon. "Share with all the WWE fans around the world your Wrestlemania plans."

"Well." The Miz stated confidently. "It's gonna be on Awesome-Land territory so it's gonna go by Awesome-Land rules."

"Miz." Gallus spoke out. "Since neither of us are eager to surrender to one another, let's say we make our Wrestlemania match an 'I quit' match."

"Sounds good to me." The Miz replied. "But I say this, if I win, I'll become king of Smackdown."

"Why would you want to be king of Smackdown?" Asked Gallus nervously.

"Because if I become king, I'll take Silverstream as my queen so it would destroy you!" The Miz answered with a grin.

"You heartless monster." Gallus replied with a glare. "But, alright. And if I win, not only will Awesome-Land come to a permanent end, but..." Gallus made a devilish grin. "You have to passionately kiss Yona on the mouth with a lot of tongue for thirty uninterrupted seconds."

"Ugh!" The Miz shouted disgustingly. "I'm not giving that hairy and smelly thing a damn kiss!"

"Why?" Gallus asked. "Are you to 'not-awesome' to accept my terms?"

The Miz was utterly offended by Gallus' remark.

"I AM awesome! So, I'll accept your term." The Miz said angrily.

"Funny you should say that." Gallus said as he pointed to the ramp's entrance where Yona was seen eating a piece of garlic. After she swallowed a piece of the garlic she was eating, she looked at the Miz, smiled, winked at him then proceeded to blow him a kiss. The wink and kiss blow sent a shiver down the Miz's spine.

"Alright, its settled. Your championship match at WrestleMania will be an 'I quit' match." Vince McMahon stated. "If the Miz wins, he becomes Smackdown's new king and ruler. But if Gallus wins, Awesome-Land's reign will be over and the Miz will makeout with that yak for no less than thirty seconds. Oh, and the contracts say that neither of you will be allowed to battle until your world heavyweight championship match at Wrestlemania."

Just then, Edge's theme was playing and he was seen walking to the ring holding a microphone. When his theme song stopped playing, he began to talk into the microphone.

"Gallus, Miz. You two have got a great rivalry that lasted for quite a while." He stated. "At first, I was with the Miz. Then, I felt empathy for Gallus after his diary was read out loud to the auditorium. So once again, I'm gonna be in the middle of your rivalry."

"What do you mean, Edge?" Asked Vince McMahon.

"I mean, Mr. McMahon, Gallus, Miz. At your world heavyweight championship I quit match at Wrestlemania; I'm going to be the guest referee."

The entire auditorium was filled with cheers at Edge's announcement.

"Wow, that would make the fight more interesting." Jerry said.

"I know right?" Jonathan agreed. "Now it looks like Edge is gonna be in the middle of Gallus' and 'president' Miz's rivalry again."

Later that same evening. Silverstream was watching the fatal four way match between Edge, Mark Henry, Rey Mysterious and Kane which was the current match, when the Miz entered her office.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greeted.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You saw earlier when me and that birdbrain were discussing our Wrestlemania match, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but why would you want me as your queen again?" She asked nervously.

"Because it would destroy Gallus in more ways than one." He answered.

"How exactly?" Asked a nervous Silverstream.

"Don't worry about that." The Miz replied "But I'm looking forward to having you as my queen. You make a perfect queen of Smackdown due to your auntie being a queen. Well, I gotta get ready for a match. See ya later, honey."

And with that, the 'president of Awesome-Land' left Silverstream's office leaving her to having knots in her stomach.

"Gallus, I really hope you win at Wrestlemania." She said.

Meanwhile, Gallus checked his phone and realised that he got a new voicemail from Vince McMahon and another from the Miz. First, Gallus looked at Mr. McMahon's voicemail.

"Gallus, boy. I don't know about this 'Awesome-Land' business the Miz and Chris Jericho have implemented but I'm counting on YOU to put a stop to it once and for all at Wrestlemania."

Then he checked the Miz's voicemail.

"You might as well give up while your ahead. Oh, wait you can't because you signed the contract! And once I'm king of Smackdown, your chances of getting together with Silverstream will be completely out of the window!"

Gallus sighed.

"Man, the Miz is such a child." He said. "But he had to get ready for his match against Finlay that night. Which he won by pinfall.

"I take it Gallus is more than prepared for Wrestlemania?" Asked Jonathan Coachman.

"That's probably correct, John." Jerry said. "Gallus is gonna need to do more than give it his all at Wrestlemania."

To be continued...


	13. Week 12: Sneak attack

Its another exciting evening on Smackdown where the crowd was filled with cheers from the audience. Some of which were holding Gallus signs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're watching Smackdown live." Jonathan Coachman stated.

"And it looks like Gallus is gonna have his hands fill with the people of Awesome-Land." Jerry 'the king' Lawler added.

"That's right, Jerry." Said John. "Because word hast, the Miz has hired two new people to join 'Awesome-Land.' And their going to be attacking Gallus backstage."

"I hope he can handle that situation." Said Jerry.

Meanwhile backstage, Gallus was at the vending machines, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see two humans. One was wearing a white vest. The other was wearing jeans with one of the legs up.

"Who are you two?" Gallus asked with a bit of nerves.

"Yo, man. I'm Shad Gaspard." Shad greeted.

"And I'm JTG." JTG greeted.

"And we're Cryme Tyme. And we come to attack ya'." Shad added.

Gallus stepped back shocked. (Not exactly the way to greet someone you haven't met before.)

"What!" He exclaimed still stepping back. But Shad and JTG were still approaching him.

"Sorry, dude." Said JTG. "Nothing personal."

"Yeah, sorry bro." Shad added. "But the Miz offered us loads to take you down."

"And you can't argue with lots of money." JTG said.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Yeah! Back off!" Shouted another familiar voice.

Gallus noticed Sandbar and Edge rushing over to help their griffon-friend-in-need.

Edge rushed over and speared Shad while Sandbar double kicked JTG in the stomach. Gallus saw his chance and rushed off, but not before looking back and saying;

"Thanks, guys."

Later, after rushing to his locker room, he picked up the latest WWE magazine and began to read it.

Wrestlemania main event set!

 **Gallus and President Miz have set their Wrestlemania world heavyweight championship match to be an I quit match.**

 **"This is going to be the Wrestlemania main event of the century." Says WWE chairman Mr. McMahon. "However, both Gallus and Miz must not engage in any combat with each other until Wrestlemania. If the Miz attacks Gallus himself, he will be suspended indefinitely and stripped of the title. If Gallus attacks Miz himself, he will be suspended indefinitely and loss his Championship match at Wrestlemania."**

Gallus then put the magazine down and checked his phone for messages. He did get one from Yona.

"Yak wish best for Gallus at Wrestlemania. If Gallus win, yak share first kiss with meanie President Miz. You got this!"

He got two more. One from Smolder, the other from Ocellus. First, he checked Smolder's message.

"Gallus, I know you can take down that jerk, Miz. You've got friends who will be cheering you on. I'm one of them."

Then, he checked Ocellus' message.

"Hi, Gallus. I want you to know that I have faith in you for Wrestlemania. You can do it. You can take down that mean Miz."

Gallus smiled and put down his phone. Since Mr. McMahon gave him the week off for his upcoming Wrestlemania match, he decided to spend it training, then spent time with his friends. At Wrestlemania, he's gonna be champ again.

To be continued...


	14. Week 13: Silverstream's speech

It was a special evening on Smackdown live, because Smackdown's general manager Silverstream will be giving an important speech about her acceptance as Smackdown's general manager.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's Smackdown is bound to be an exciting one." Jonathan Coachman stated.

"That right, John." Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "Because Smackdown's general manager Silverstream is going to be giving an acceptance speech on behalf of her being Smackdown's general manager."

"Let's hope that doesn't go wrong." Said Jonathan Coachman.

Meanwhile backstage, Silverstream, Smackdown's general manager who was going to be giving a speech that evening, was having a few words with the vice, and regular president of Awesome-Land.

"Listen, you two." She said clearly. "I know you two have been causing a lot of trouble for me and friends recently. Well, mostly Gallus, but I'm not going to let that interfere with my acceptance speech later. After my speech, I would like to see you two in my office because I would like to say a few words to both of you."

And with that, she left the room. Leaving a scheming Chris and Miz.

"Say, Chris." Miz said sneakily. "Seems like the birdbrain's 'lovebird' is somehow on cloud nine. Let's say we bring her all the way back down from cloud nine to planet Earth."

"How do we do that, exactly." Chris asked.

"You see." The Miz replied. "The production booth is unsecured and is not very far from here. Why don't we skulk over there and make our 'general manager' have a more 'interesting' speech. If you catch my drift."

"Sounds like a plan." Chris replied.

And so, the Miz and Chris Jericho snuck over into the production booth when nobody was looking. Meanwhile, Silverstream was already in the ring, giving her speech with a big smile on her face.

"I would just like a moment of each of your times to let you all know how honoured I am to be Smackdown's general manager. Ever since Mr. McMahon gave me that offer, things have been going both good and bad for me. And I would just like to let my friends know how greatful I am for all theirs, and all your support."

The speech was going well, until...

"And I would just like to point out how much I appreciate everything I had received since become Smackdown's..." Suddenly, her voice on the mic became a lot more squikier and more high pitched. "...General manager."

She was absolutely shocked at the change in her voice. Laughter could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Someone's messing with my voice!" She said. "Someone's messing..." Suddenly, her voiced changed to a much deeper and low-pitched version. "...With my voice."

She was even more shocked. Even more laughter spewed out from the audience. She was so sad, a tear streamed down her face (no pun intended.)

"Hey! S-stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!" She said sadly.

Finally, her voice returned to her normal voice on the mic.

"Ah, that's better. Now, where was I?" She said.

Then, she continued with her speech.

"Furthermore, I'm sure many Smackdown wrestlers are glad to have me as their general manager as I am."

Suddenly, graffiti was somehow drawn in her, consisting of facial hair and glasses. She saw it on the jumbotron.

"W-why are you doing this to me?!" She asked all upset.

She then realised that she couldn't take the unknown bullying anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" She shouted. She then ran out the ring still upset.

Meanwhile, Chris and the Miz were in the production booth laughing their heads off.

"Oh man! She got what she deserved." Said Chris cruelfully.

"Yeah, that was so funny." Agreed the Miz.

"It was funny, wasn't it?" Said a mysterious but familiar voice.

Both Chris and The Miz turned to see Vince McMahon. He face full of utter disappointment and his arms folded.

"Did you two screw up Silverstream's acceptance speech?" He asked with fury.

Uh. No." Lied the Miz. "We were just just, um, trying to get a better view on her speech.

Vince McMahon knew they were lying so then, he called them into his office on the spot.

"You two. My office. Now!" He demanded.

Soon, both Chris Jericho and The Miz were in Vince McMahon's office where a furious Mr. McMahon was not going to go easy on them.

"What the hell were you two thinking! This is just like when the Miz kidnapped her a few weeks back! I am very disappointed in both of you!" He said furiously.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Asked Chris Jericho.

"Well, seeing as Silverstream is currently crying with her friends comforting her in her office. You two are gonna be writing her a sincere apology letter to her and I want at least five sentences on it!" Vince McMahon explained sternly. "And to make sure it's not another one of your petty pranks, I will be inspecting it before delivering it to her. And I expect to see that apology letter on my desk after Gallus' tag team match with (name of superstar who will be mention earlier) against Cryme Tyme."

"Yes, sir." Said the Miz.

"Also, seeing as you two claim to be powerful superstars, I'm sure you two wouldn't mind proving it in your elimination table Tornado tag match against Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar." Vince McMahon continued.

Cheers could be heard throughout the entire auditorium.

"Now both of you, get the hell out of my office right now!" Vince McMahon ordered.

Later, Gallus and Cryme Tyme were in the ring and Gallus was about to announce his surprise partner.

"Everyone." He stated. My partner is a human who retired years ago but I was able to get him as my partner in this match."

Cheers of excitement filled the arena.

"So, without further ado," Gallus said. "Please welcome, my partner, the nature boy, Ric Flair!"

The cheers got more louder as his partners name was announced, and said partner was approaching the arena. The match lasted for fifteen minutes but, Gallus and Ric Flair were victorious. By the way, Chris and Miz lost to Brock and Roman.

To be continued...


	15. Week 14: Last match against Chris

Tonight was the last Smackdown show before Wrestlemania, and the fans were all excited for it. Especially for the main event because Gallus the griffon will be taking on the president of Awesome-Land: The Miz. Would it be the end for Awesome-Land?

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're watching the last showing of Smackdown live before the granddaddy of all ports entertainment: Wrestlemania." Jonathan Coachman introduced.

"And I'm sure you're all as excited as I am." Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "Because the main event is bound to be exciting."

"I'm sure Gallus is more than ready to take on the president of Awesome-Land." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"He'll be proving and or showing how ready he is in his match with the vice-president: Chris Jericho." Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

Later that evening, the griffon of WWE realised that he got a voicemail from his opponent tonight.

"You should give up while your ahead, Gallus. Once I'm done with you, you'll be in no shape to take on the president of Awesome-Land."

"Ugh, don't these guys ever give up?" Gallus said all annoyed.

He then checked his computer and noticed that he got an email from his Wrestlemania opponent: President Miz.

"I hope you said your goodbyes, birdbrain. Because once I'm king of Smackdown, you'll be out of WWE forever! Also, your chances of getting together with your 'lovebird' Silverstream will be completely bleak. See you at Wrestlemania."

"Well, looks like Wrestlemania will be a complete challenge for me." Said Gallus.

"Hey, Gallus. You got some time?" Asked Sandbar walking in.

"Yeah, I can chat. What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say we'll be rooting for you at Wrestlemania. Unfortunately, Silverstream is not allowed to interfere with the match because she is Smackdown's general manager." Sandbar explained. "Oh, and Yona asked me to let you know that she's excited to teach The Miz a lesson with her lips and tongue on and in him."

"Uh, okay." Gallus replied. "Anyways, I've got a match with the vice-president tonight. Please tell Silverstream that I'll talk to her after my match."

"Okay, I'll let her know." Sandbar replied. "Oh, by the way. It's a normal submission match tonight so you need to make him tap."

"Perhaps a good Griffon Grab would make him tap quick." Gallus said. Then started walking out the door. "Well, see you later."

"Good luck, Gallus." Sandbar replied.

Later that evening, both superstars were in the ring and ready.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The match was on. Both combatants were in deep combat until at one point, Chris Jericho caught Gallus in the walls of Jericho. What Chris didn't know is that Gallus was close to the ropes. He grabbed one.

Rope break!

Chris Jericho just ignored the referee's call and continued wrenching Gallus.

1! 2! 3! 4!

The referee was about to call 5 and disqualify Chris Jericho. Until he let go at 4. And even later, Gallus caught Chris Jericho in the Griffon Grab which made him tap out in seconds.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Gallus has proven his worth for Wrestlemania." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"Let's see how he fairs against the president of Awesome-Land: The Miz, at Wrestlemania.

To be continued...


	16. Week 15: Wrestlemania

It was time. The crowd was full of cheers, the broadcast partners were ready, the matches were assigned and it was time for the Pay-Per-View of the granddaddy of all sports entertainment and the crown jewel of all WWE brands: Wrestlemania.

"Folks, welcome to the biggest WWE event in WWE history: Wrestlemania." Jonathan Coachman introduced.

"I've never been more excited in my life!" Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "Especially for the main event: Gallus vs. President Miz in an 'I quit' match for the world heavyweight championship."

"Let's look back in how this match came about." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"Gallus the Griffon made his first WWE debut against Chris Jericho for being the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"He made rivalries with him, Edge and the Miz who read out loud his diary to the audience." Added Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "But soon afterwards, Edge made amends for it."

"After winning the Royal Rumble, Gallus jumped to Smackdown where Silverstream became the new Smackdown general manager." Added Jonathan Coachman. "After their return after their suspension, Chris and The Miz made Smackdown into 'Awesome-Land' where The Miz was the president and Chris Jericho was the vice-president."

"Gallus had to fight through more than he bargained for the last few weeks." Added Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "But now tonight, he gets his chance to take revenge on him for all the pain Miz out Gallus through."

(Insert Written in the stars by Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner.)

Then, a list of Wrestlemania's matches were shown. Match one was Santino Marella vs. Kofi Kingston. Match two was Dolph Ziggler vs. John Morrison. Match 3 was Torrie Wilson vs. Michelle McCool vs. Ashley vs. Maria vs. Kelly Kelly vs. Melina. Match 4 was Cryme Tyme vs. The Hardys. Match 5 was DX (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) vs. Evolution (Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair.) And match 6 (the main event) was Gallus vs. The Miz in an I quit match for the world heavyweight championship.

Much later, it was time for the main event. Santino defeated Kofi, Dolph defeated John, Ashley won the WWE woman's battle royals match, Jeff and Matt defeated Shad and JTG and DX defeated Evolution.

Backstage, Gallus was with his friends. But then, he got a voicemail from The Miz.

"It's time I teach you what happens when you mess with the president of Awesome-Land, Gallus. It's the end of the line for you."

"We'll just see about that, Miz." Gallus said confidently.

Then, each of Gallus' friends walked up to him and wished him luck one after another.

"We have faith in you, Gallus." Sandbar said.

"You got this." Smolder said.

"Gallus crush Miz. Then Yak kiss Miz." Yona said.

"I really wish you luck, Gallus." Ocellus said.

"I know you can do this, Gallus. We believe in you. I believe in you." Silverstream said before turning into her sea-pony form and pecking his cheek (no pun intended) which made Gallus' face turn bright red.

"Thanks, guys. All that support means a lot to me." Gallus replied smiling. "The Miz is gonna get what he deserves at last."

"We'll be watching your match in my office." Said Silverstream. "We're all counting on you, Gallus."

"Yeah, now go get 'em." Said Smolder encouragenly.

"Oh, before I go, I will be making an announcement in the ring when I arrive there, watch the match and you'll see it."

Gallus then walked out of the room to the arena.

Meanwhile, the 'president of Awesome-Land' The Miz, is also getting ready for the match."

"That birdbrain will not know what hit him." He said all gloatfully.

Then, an envelope slipped through his mailbox on his door.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he opened the envelope.

 **Here's a little preview of where your tongue is going to be tonight. Don't worry, she cleaned her teeth 3 weeks ago and she's STILL feasting on garlic and other foods that give you bad breath.**

 **-Gallus.**

Then, The Miz noticed that there was a picture of Yona with her mouth open which made The Miz begin to dry heave out of the thought of having to makeout with her.

Later, Edge, the guest referee, was approaching the ring. His theme was playing and he was doing his enterance.

Later, as Gallus walked to the ring with a bunch of other griffons standing on the sides of the path, he noticed some of the fans holding signs supporting him like; 'Go, Gallus! Go!' And 'Griffon Grabbing time!' He also noticed other signs featuring The Miz and Yona like; 'Miz x Yona' and 'Pucker up, Miz.' There were also signs that were drawings of The Miz and Yona under a mistletoe and another with The Miz and Yona on a kiss-cam. Before climbing into the ring, Gallus got a mic so he can begin his speech.

"I would like to thank you all for all the support you gave me since I first arrived in the WWE. I would also like to thank all my friends, and the superstars who helped me in the past." He said. "But, there is something I would like to get off my chest."

The fans were cheering and chanting "Gallus! Gallus! Gallus!"

"The thing I would like to get off my chest," Gallus continued. "Is that I have something to say about my hippogriff friend and Smackdown's general manager: Silverstream. Some of you may already know this by now but. What I want to say about Silverstream; is that I love her."

(Insert Fantasy Overture here)

"Even before I came to WWE I've had these feelings for her. I kept them to myself for so long. But, when I first came to WWE, I've had two desires; the world heavyweight championship, and the love of Silverstream." Gallus admitted.

Cheers could be heard throughout the entire audience.

"Silverstream, if you are watching this, you probably think bad of me right now. If you do, I understand." He continued.

Meanwhile, in Silverstream's office, the others saw Gallus' announcement.

"Way to confess, Gallus. I'm proud of ya'." Said Sandbar.

"Its so beautiful." Said a tearing-up Ocellus.

"I've always known he was a big softie." Said Smolder.

"Yak proud of Griffon for being honest." Said Yona.

Silverstream was staring at the screen, her face bright red, her eyes tearful and she was looking with awe. She then let out a gentle happy sigh and smiled.

"Thanks for listening." Gallus said as he put away the microphone he used to make his speech.

The entire audience applauded Gallus' honesty.

"Good speech, man." Said Edge.

"Thanks, bro." Tanked Gallus.

Then, The Miz' theme played and he approached the ring with the world heavyweight championship around his waist, and a microphone in his hand.

"Oh, puh-lease." Said Miz. "That speech was boring and a waste of time. Do you honestly think she could love a dirty bird like you?"

The entire auditorium booed at The Miz for his remarks.

"Can we please just start this already?" Asked Gallus. "I've been dying to make you pay for all your past misdeeds mainly towards me.

Then, The Miz put the mic in the centre of the ring as Edge held up the world heavyweight championship belt certifying that it was a title match.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

At last, the match everyone was waiting for was underway. Both competitors traded blows until at one point, Gallus caught The Miz in a headlock and got Edge to hand him a microphone.

"Give up, President Miz!" Gallus said.

"Never, birdbrain!" The Miz replied elbowing him in the arm three times.

"Let's go, Gallus! (Clap! Clap! Clap, clap, clap.) Let's go, Gallus!" The crowed chanted.

Later, Chris Jericho entered the arena with Cryme Tyme and JBL following him.

"You think I wasn't gonna have fun making you suffer more, birdbrain?" Chris Jericho asked. "I also brought upon the other members of Awesome-Land to put you in your place!"

What non of them knew, is that Gallus' friends (excluding Silverstream because she's Smackdown's general manager and wasn't allowed to interfere) were following them. While both of their helpers were busy battling, the two competitors had to compete by themselves. The Miz slammed Gallus with the Mizard of oz and grabbed a microphone.

"Ready to surrender, birdbrain?" Asked The Miz.

"Not a chance!" Replied Gallus getting back up.

Then, to The Miz's surprise, Gallus got him on the floor and started the Griffon Grab. Edge held the microphone at Gallus' beak so the fans could hear him ask.

"Do you wanna quit now, Miz?"

Edge then put the microphone at The Miz mouth. The only thing that came out of The Miz's mouth was the noise of him struggling to break free. Eventually he surrendered.

"Ah! I quit! I quit! I quit!"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"He's done it. Gallus has won his biggest match yet." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"And he got his world heavyweight championship belt back." Added Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

Edge then handed Gallus the world heavyweight championship title and his friends came in the ring to congratulate him. Gallus then took the Awesome-Land flag and ripped it in half. Then, Smolder torched both pieces of the ripped flag with her fire breath. So, they continued applauding him. But, Yona couldn't get in the ring.

"Yak can't get in the ring!" She exclaimed.

So, the other moved the steel steps to the side of the ring and held the ropes open so she could enter the ring. Later, during their celebrations, Smackdown's general manager, Silverstream approached the ring with a microphone. Once she climbed inside the ring, she began speaking.

"Gallus, I heard your speech before your match." She said.

He was shocked and started blushing by her announcement.

"H-how much did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"I heard the entire thing." She answered. "And what you said was the most sweetest thing anyone has every said about me. And what I really wanted to say to you is.."

She turned into her sea-pony form and kissed his beak then his forehead. Then, continued her announcement.

"...I feel the same way about you."

Gallus was deeply touched by what she said, then the two embraced. The world heavyweight championship belt was cold when it was pressed against her when they hugged, but she didn't mind.

"Awe..." The fans said while Edge and the others (excluding The Miz and the Awesome-Landers) were applauding them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Miz exclaimed. "How can you find this adorable?! I find it disgusting as heck!"

The auditorium booed at The (former) President Miz.

"Well, Miz." Gallus said holding a mic. "If you thought that was gross, you won't think it'll be a gross as what you're going to do with Yona because you lost to me. For all the times you mistreated me; you read my diary out loud to the audience, you both kidnapped and ruined Silverstream's acceptance speech, you stole my world heavyweight championship title belt and you picked on my friends! For all those things; you owe me something, you owe my friends something, you owe Edge something, you owe Mr. McMahon something and you owe every WWE fan in the universe something. Now get over there, a put your tongue in her mouth."

"Are you serious?" Asked an annoyed and disgusted Miz. "Do you really think the WWE fans would want to see that?"

"Let's ask them." Gallus suggested. "Hey, would you people like to see The Miz passionately kiss Yona on the mouth with a lot of tongue?"

The entire audience cheered in agreement.

"The fans have spoken, Miz." Gallus said. "So get over there and pucker the heck up, right now. Because it's gonna last for thirty uninterrupting seconds. And if you stop early, the clock restarts."

So, The Miz very quickly kissed Yona's cheek which made the fans boo.

"Are any of you satisfied by the kiss The Miz gave Yona?" He asked The Miz.

"No!" The audience answered.

"Neither am I. What is she? Your grandmother?" Gallus asked The Miz.

"Yeah, Yak not satisfied either! That's how you kiss your mother!" Yona added un-satisfied.

Suddenly, Vince McMahon's theme was playing and the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment was doing his walk towards the ring with a microphone in his hand. As soon as he arrived at the ring, Silverstream held the ropes open while friendly smiling at him. Vince McMahon friendly smile back at her as he climbs into the ring and began talking into the microphone.

"Miz, maybe you forgot what your end of the bargain was when you signed that contract a few weeks back if you lose at Wrestlemania." Said Vince McMahon. "The fans said they want to see it, and you gave her a kiss like how you kiss your mother and or your grandmother! Now, do it right this time! You're gonna makeout with that Yak!"

"Yes, Miz." Agreed Gallus. "Do it like it said on the contract!" Gallus then slapped The Miz in the face. "Make sure you stroke the back of her neck and head, too!"

"I'm the awesomeness wrestler in WWE!" Objected The Miz.

"And I'M the Griffon who's gonna put more pain onto your body, if you don't give these humans their money's worth!" Gallus replied taking off his wing straps to prove his point.

He then pointed at Yona certifying what The Miz had to do, or face the music. The Miz then slowly approached Yona.

"Get your cameras and phones out, everyone." Said Vince McMahon.

Yona then pounced on The Miz and began making out with him. The Miz had no choice but to return it. His muffled protests could be heard. Picture were took and videos were recorded. After the thirty seconds were over, Yona got off The Miz who then rolled to the side of the ring and began to cough and dry heave.

"That Yak is a lousy kisser!" Exclaimed The Miz.

Gallus then walked onto the top of a turnbuckle and held up The Miz's arm.

"The Miz, ladies and gentlemen." Said Gallus who then preformed the Griffon glide on him.

Then, he walked over to his new special somecreature, Silverstream who held held in his arm. The two shared a kiss as the others applauded them. Gallus and Silverstream then flew up a bit nuzzling each other. Vince McMahon then walked over to The Miz.

"Miz." He said. "I think the Smackdown stars have had enough of your antics. As of this instant. You're traded to Raw!"

After Vince McMahon's announcement, John Cena then ran up and used the Attitude Adjustment on The Miz then, saluted the others.

"Huh, I guess that was John Cena's way of saying; Welcome to Raw." Said Jonathan Coachman.

Gallus then held the world heavyweight championship belt higher in the air as Silverstream nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Folks, what a Wrestlemania this has been." Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler. "Gallus is once again the world heavyweight champion, he got together with his long time crush, Silverstream, and he got The Miz out of his feathers. Permanently."

"Looks like Smackdown won't have to worry about The Miz anymore." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"Thanks for watching Wrestlemania, everybody." Said Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

That Wrestlemania was a big night for Gallus. The fans were cheering for him, Edge, Mr. McMahon, and all Gallus' friends were applauding him and Silverstream, his long time crush is now with him. WWE and Smackdown have a new world heavyweight champion. And his name is; Gallus the Griffon.

The End.


	17. Bonus ending: Epilogue

Now that Wrestlemania was over, The Miz has been defeated and he got his world heavyweight championship title belt back, Vince McMahon gave Gallus and the others a few months off. The gang were returning to the school of friendship after being away for so long for Gallus to win the world heavyweight championship which is currently around his waist, and the heart of his new special somecreature: the hippogriff Silverstream. After his win at the Royal Rumble, Vince McMahon made Silverstream the general manager of Smackdown. Gallus had a theory that Mr. McMahon knew Gallus had feelings for Silverstream, so he decided to make her Smackdown's new general manager since Gallus was being drafted from Raw to Smackdown. Now, he and the others were finally returning.

"Congratulations on the Wrestlemania win, Gallus." Congratulated Sandbar.

"Thanks, man." Gallus said who was holding Silverstream's hand.

"Te-he. Yeah, you've earned that title." Said Silverstream. "And the 'other' thing you received. You know what I mean, Gally?" She then started caressing his chin.

"Yeah." Gallus answered. "I do, babe." He then stroked her cheek with his talon which she giggled at.

"Easy, lovebirds." Smolder said. "Save it for when we get back."

"Yak can't wait to see other friends again." Yona said.

"It's gonna be nice to get back to the school again." Ocellus said. "I can't wait to relax on my bed and read."

When they opened the door, the entire school was pitch black. All the lights were off, and it was unusually silent in the corridors. Suddenly, all the lights came on and others jumped from the shadows shouting: "SURPRISE!"

The others, especially Gallus, were surprised indeed. There was an enormous banner that said: 'Congratulations Gallus!' And the entire school was decorated like some kind of surprise party.

"What's going on here?" Gallus asked.

"We've put together this surprise party for you for winning the world heavyweight championship at Wrestlemania." Explained Twilight.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed. "You really showed that 'Miz' whose boss. Is that the world heavyweight championship?"

"Yeah, it is." Gallus answered. "Cool, isn't it."

"And you and Silverstream are dating now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep." Answered Silverstream. "He's my lovebird." She then caressed his chest and nuzzled him.

"And you're MY lovebird, Silvey." Gallus replied lovingly and started tickling her.

"Oh, and Gallus." Twilight said. "You've got a letter from Mount Aris."

Gallus gulped in fear. He is expecting bad messages from the seaponies and hippogriffs.

"Uh, okay." He said opening the envelope with fear in his stomach.

 **Dear, Gallus.**

 **This is Queen Novo. We saw what happened at this 'Wrestlemania' and you probably thought that me and my subjects would be upset with you because you are now dating my niece, Silverstream. Well, non of us are mad at you, honey. Matter of fact, we are quite pleased with the news. Here are some notes from my subjects. Some are my relatives.**

 **Hey, Gallus. I found out your with my sister, Silverstream now. I'm looking forward to having you as my brother-in-law. -Terramar.**

 **Gallus, it's nice to see that Silverstream now has a boyfriend. Please take good care of her, my future son-in-law. -Sky Beak.**

 **Hello, Gallus. This is Silverstream's mother. I heard the news that you two are in a relationship now. I am so proud to hear that. Take care, honey. -Ocean Flow.**

 **Hi, Gallus! Redsi told me about you. Did you know that Silverstream is my cousin? Now that you two are dating, that's amazing! I hope to see you soon. -Princess Skystar.**

 **So you see, Gallus. No one is upset with you. I hope you and my wonderful niece, Silverstream will be very happy together. Take care. -Queen Novo.**

Gallus breathed a sigh of relief. At first, he thought he was going to get angry messages, but ended up getting the exact opposite type of messages.

"Great! You made it!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Come and enjoy the party!"

"Gallus and others!" Greeted Spike. "Welcome back."

"Good to have the lot of ya back 'ere." Greeted Applejack.

"Darlings! You have returned." Greeted Rarity.

So, the party went on. It was an absolute blast.

"I'm having so much fun, Gally bear." Silverstream said happily.

"Well, the fun's just getting started, my Silvey-Wilvey bear." Gallus replied lovingly.

Then, their beaks started to approach one another's. Just when their beaks were almost touching, there was a knock on the door. Twilight went to open it. When she did, at the door was a man with a suit, a beard and short hair.

"Hello." Said the strange human. "I'm looking for someone named Gallus."

"Who are you?" Asked Twilight.

"My name is Triple H." He greeted. "I'm the COO of the WWE. And the son-in-law of Vince McMahon."

"Hey, I've heard of you." Gallus said. "Your the guy who married Mr. McMahon's daughter and you were in two famous WWE teams. DX and Evolution."

"Those facts are true." Said Triple H. "And I come with news for you. But first, I would like to congratulate you on becoming the world heavyweight championship at Wrestlemania, and for your new girlfriend. Now, for the news."

"First, thanks for the congrats." Gallus said. "Second, what is the news?"

"First news, WWE has announced they will be making the next WWE films, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to star in it." Triple H announced. "Second news, The Miz wants a rematch in a ladder match. Third news, that WWE match will take place here in this 'Ponyville.'"

"Tell me about this 'ladder match' The Miz challenged me to." Gallus said.

"Well, usually, either the championship belt or the Money in the bank briefcase will be held above the ring. This time, only a briefcase with the WWE film contract will be in it." Triple H explained. "The winner will receive the world heavyweight championship, and a spot in the WWE film. The loser of the match will, well, let's just say, this ladder match is also part hair vs. hair match."

"Hair vs. Hair match?" Gallus asked.

"Yes." Said Triple H. "The loser of a hair vs. hair match will have their head shaved bald."

"What?!" Gallus exclaimed.

"Yes." Triple H said. "Also, the loser of the match will also face a retirement from the WWE forever."

"Retirement?" Gallus asked.

"That's right." Triple H replied.

"So, let me get this straight." Gallus said. "For the winner of the ladder match; the world heavyweight championship and a spot in the WWE movie. For the loser of the ladder match; a shaved head and an early retirement?"

"Correct." Triple H said. "So, do you accept the challenge The Miz has offered?"

"He must really hate me. After what happened with him and Yona at Wrestlemania, he doesn't want to just defeat me, but take my title, humiliate me AND end my wrestling career?"

"It seems so." Said Triple H.

"Well, I hope The Miz said his goodbyes to his hair and the WWE, because I accept his challenge!" Gallus replied.

"Very good." Said Triple H. "I shall see you tomorrow."

So, Triple H left the school of friendship and the party continued.

Tomorrow, the arena that was made in Ponyville for the WWE ladder match was jam-packed with creatures from and outside of Equestria. The crowd was cheering and excited for the ladder match. So much was on the line for both combatants. For one of them; the title and movie role. For the other; a shaved head and retirement from WWE. When the jumbotron showed Gallus, the crowd cheered. When the jumbotron showed The Miz, the crowd booed.

"Hello to all out there, I'm your ring announcer, Spike here with Discord and Redsi." Spike introduced.

"And it seems that tonight is going to be 'chaotic.'" Said Discord making a pun. (Because he is the spirit of chaos.)

"You are always full of terrible jokes, Discord." Said Redsi Solidio.

Backstage, Gallus noticed that he had a letter from Chris Jericho.

 **Listen, Gallus.**

 **I saw how your title match at Wrestlemania go and did you really have to force The Miz to makeout with a yak? Seriously? I've decided I'm just gonna stay away from you! As long as we stay away from each other, everything should be fine.**

 **Smell ya later, birdbrain.**

 **-Chris Jericho.**

It seemed like Gallus doesn't need to worry about Chris Jericho anymore. Now, he had a huge match to do. A bigger match than his I-quit match at Wrestlemania.

Meanwhile, The Miz was checking his computer and noticed that someone posted a video on YouTube of him making out with the yak at Wrestlemania. The video had over 1,000,000,000,000,000 views and over 250 million likes. As for the subscriber count, it was so many numbers that no one could count that high. This YouTuber had way more subscribers than PewDiePie! The video had only one dislike, and that was from him. The comment that said 'The Miz disliked this' was right.

At last, it was time. The 'everything was on the line' ladder match was finally about to start. The Miz entered first, during his entrance, the entire auditorium booed at him. And while Gallus made his entrance, the auditorium cheered. The suitcase was hung above the ring, the world heavyweight championship title belt was locked away, the barbers chair was ready (complete with chair straps, a comb, a long black bib, scissors and an electric shaver) and both combatants were ready to begin the match.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

At last, the match was underway. Big prizes for the winner, serious consequences for the loser. Gallus almost immediately ran out of the ring to grab a ladder and get it into the ring. After setting the ladder up, The Miz landed a surprise clothesline, and climbed up the ladder. Just when he was about to try to reach for the briefcase, he noticed Gallus climbing up the opposite side of the ladder.

"Silverstream won't love you when I'm done with you, birdbrain!" The Miz shouted.

"Well see about that, Miz!" Gallus replied.

So, they traded a few blows until eventually, Gallus wrapped The Miz's arm around Gallus' neck, and preformed a suplex which made The Miz land on the arena floor. Gallus saw that this was his chance to grab the briefcase and save his butt. While trying to unclip the briefcase from the hook, the ladder started to quickly rock back and forth. The Miz was rocking the ladder in an attempt to get Gallus to fall off the ladder. Gallus held on as tight as he could, but fell off, and ended up landing on The Miz. After picking himself up, he picked up The Miz, and went to a turnbuckle, ready for a Griffon Glide which he successfully executed. Afterwards, he got the ladder up, climbed up it, reached for the briefcase and grabbed the briefcase from the hook.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

He's done it again. Gallus has won against The Miz. On the same evening, Gallus saved his butt, his championship belt, his movie spot and his wrestling career.

"Here's your winner and still the world heavyweight champion, Gallus!"

The Miz seemed like he did t want to get up for a while. Then, Gallus' friends (Silverstream included) went over to congratulate him. Gallus took one on The Miz's arm, Smolder took the other and Silverstream lifted The Miz's body by his armpits. Then, the three put The Miz onto the barbers chair and strapped him in. Gallus put the long black bib around The Miz's neck and began using the electric shaver to shave The Miz's hair bald. After doing so, Gallus covered The Miz's head in cream and began to remove the remaining pieces of hair from his head. After Gallus wiped the cream off, The Miz woke up. Gallus then removed the long black bib from The Miz's neck and put a small mirror in from of The Miz's face.

"What do you think?" Gallus asked.

The Miz was utterly stunned at his now bald head. Rage filled up inside of The Miz. And he started attacking Gallus on the spot. While Gallus' friends were getting The Miz off of Gallus, Triple H's theme was playing, and he approaching the arena with a microphone.

"Hold it right there, Miz." He said. "You've lost so that's why Gallus shaved your head bald. Now for the other thing."

Triple H then sacked The Miz right there and then.

"The Miz." Triple H said. "You're fired!"

After firing The Miz, Triple H then turned around and walked away. The Miz was totally shocked at Triple H's announcement. After Gallus did the 'boo-hoo' taunt to The Miz, The Miz pushed Gallus aside and ran after Triple H. Gallus and his friends ran after The Miz.

The Miz finally caught up with Triple H.

"Come on, Triple H." Said The Miz. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am." Triple H replied. "You're the one who wanted to challenge Gallus to a match like this. You've made your bed now you must lie in it. In other words, get the hell out of here right now!"

The Miz was furious by Triple H's remark. And slapped him hard right in the face on the spot. Triple H, in fury, called for other WWE superstars (including Gallus and the other students) to throw The Miz out of the building like Triple H did The Miz and R-Truth before. After The Miz was thrown out, Triple H turned to Gallus and the other school of friendship students. Triple H apologised for The Miz's antics and assured them that they wouldn't have to worry about The Miz anymore.

It was a late evening when they returned to the school of friendship. Gallus and Silverstream were sitting next to each other on the school's rooftop holding hands and with the world heavyweight championship title belt around Gallus's waist. The two lovebirds were looking up at the stars.

"This is a wonderful evening, Gallus." She said. "All the stars are shining in the night's sky and the evening is just beautiful in general. Oh, and thank you for going through all of that just for me."

"It was nothing, Silverstream." Gallus said. "Also, I'm looking at something more beautiful right now."

Silverstream smiled at him and blushed.

"Awe. Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Gallus answered. "I love you. And I would take on any WWE superstar for you."

Silverstream giggled lovingly at her boyfriend's heartfelt remark. She leaned in, held his face closer to her's and began pressing her beak passionately onto his in a deep, passionate and loving kiss in which he returned it.

After they broke away, she smiled, blushed and giggled at him.

"Say." Gallus said. "Why don't we enjoy the stars even more in a sky-dance? Just you and me."

"I would love to." Silverstream said putting out her talon in which he took.

So, the loving couple took off to the stars and flew through the sky and stars dancing romantically. It was amazing, it was a beautiful moment for both of them. It was like nothing could ruin their beautiful moment. After almost an hour of flying, the pair landed in Silverstream's dorm.

"I've had so much fun with you, Gally." Silverstream said tearfully.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Gallus said. "Because I'm happy when you are happy."

"I love you, Gallus." Silverstream said as they embraced. Then, the two noticed a note that was on Silverstream's drawerer. The note said; **I will get you, Gallus!** "

They just ignored the note and climbed into Silverstream's bed because they agreed to spend the night together.

"Goodnight, Gally." Silverstream said nuzzling into him.

"Goodnight, Silvey." Gallus said wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously then both shared a tender kiss and fell asleep while lovingly embraced to one another. Gallus and Silverstream knew that they were going to be very happy together.

The End.


End file.
